


Mating Season

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Mates, Smut, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: It’s mating season in Beacon Hills and Theo is tasked with keeping Liam in control.





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this for awhile so I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Tumblr: otp-thiam   
> Twitter: froy_thiamlover

Mating season was the time that every werewolf dreaded, but once it arrives they never want it to end. It happens twice a year and lasts a month. It was a time where mates just spent time with each other, and if a werewolf isn't mated it's more likely to mate to the closest werewolf possible.

Theo sighed as Scott went through the history of mating season. He didn't care about being mated to someone, he didn't even know why he was there. He wasn't apart of the pack so no one wanted him there or needed him to be there but he still came. 

Once the pack meeting was over Theo was about to leave until Scott pulled him back.

"Theo, could I ask you for a favor?"

"It depends what the favor is." Scott nervously looks around to make sure no one is around.

"I need you to look after Liam for me. Mating season for unmated werewolves can increase anger, which for Liam is extremely dangerous. I need you to spend the whole entire month with him to keep him calm and make sure he doesn't kill anyone."

"Why would I do this for you? We aren't friends and I'm not part of your pack."

"I'll let you into the pack if you do this for me, please Theo." Theo sighed, he did want to be part of the pack but he didn't want to be put in there because of a favor. He hesitated but nodded his head yes.

"Fine I'll do it." Scott smiled and walked off. This was going to be a long month.

The next day Theo went to Liam's house. He was surprised to see Liam wasn't angry at the fact he was there. In fact Liam was very cuddly, but Theo didn't mind it. He never really had anyone be affectionate towards him so seeing Liam curled up against him was a nice change. Theo sighed and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

He woke up to a soft pressure on his chest. Theo opened his eyes to see Liam laying his head on his chest. Theo smiled and ran his fingers through Liam's soft locks. Liam looked up at the chimera and smiled. The beta quickly got up and grabbed more blankets. He tucked them both in and went back on top of Theo. Theo could hear a low humming sound emitting from Liam's throat as they both lay there. It didn't bother him, in fact, it made him feel safe. Theo fell back to sleep only to be woken up by something or someone moving up against his leg. He opened his eyes to see Liam humping his leg. He wasn't bothered by this because that's what happened during mating season but he really had to get up. He pulled his leg away and got up. Liam whimpered and followed Theo to the bathroom.

"Liam no. You can't come with me everywhere I go." Liam let out another whimper. Theo sighed and rubbed circles on Liam's back. "Poor baby wolf, go lay on the bed and I promise I'll be back in a second." Liam nodded and slowly walked to the bed. Theo quickly walked to the bathroom to do his business.

When Theo walked back in the room Lian was basically humping the bed. Theo walked over to the bed and pinned Liam down. The young beta whimpered as Theo took his clothes off. Theo could feel his own heat starting, which caused him to rip the rest of his and Liam clothes off.

"T-Theo, pl-please." Liam moaned wrapping his arms around Theo trying to pull him closer. Theo grabbed the beta and pulled him as close as possible.

"You want me baby?" 

"Yes, please fuck me." Theo smirked before thrusting into the beta. Liam let out a moan as Theo entered him. 

"Fuck, Theo!" Liam gasped. 

"That's what I'm doing baby wolf." Theo smirked. Normally Liam would want to punch Theo in the face, but he needed him so bad.

The room continued to be filled with moans from both boys. Liam could feel himself about to go over the edge, he knew as soon as he climaxed there was no going back.

"T-Theo..." Liam could hardly keep himself together anymore. He was going to cum, extremely hard. 

"Cum for me baby wolf." Theo smirked, happy when he saw Liam's cum on both their chests. Theo's eyes flashed gold and he bit into the beta's shoulder. Liam let out a pleasuring scream as his eyes rolled back into his head. 

Theo could feel his knot starting to form and he smiles happily.

"Liam...my knot." Theo panted. Liam just looked at the chimera and smiled.

"I want it Theo, give me your knot." Theo was the happiest he's ever been when Liam said that. Theo could feel his knot tighten in Liam's hole. He noticed Liam tense up a little bit but he wasn't in any pain. 

Both boys laid next to each other for hours, even after Theo's knot died down. They both fell asleep, holding each other tightly.

Theo was the first to wake up, he opened his eyes and smiled when he realized that what happened was all real. Theo nuzzled his head into Liam's neck and sighed. He loved Liam's scent, he was always drawn to it but he never thought anything of it until now. 

Liam slightly moved in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good Morning Theo." Liam said sleepily.

"Good Morning baby wolf." Liam blushed and cuddled closer into Theo.

"So um could we talk about this?" Liam was extremely nervous about this whole thing. 

“Of course.” Theo smiled and combed his fingers through Liam’s fluffy hair.

“Did you mean to do it? Or did the heat overcome you? Or-“ Theo cut Liam off before he could continue his rambling.

“Calm down Liam, I wanted to do it.” Theo said, obviously not making a big deal of shay they just did.

“You did?”

“Yes.” Theo nodded.

“What will the pack think?” Liam knows the pack would slander Theo for this.

“I don’t care.” Theo shrugged his shoulders.

“I thought you wanted their forgiveness for everything you did?”

“Not anymore, my mate is far more important than being accepted by others. You’re the only person who I want acceptance from.” Theo smiled at the beta. Liam leaned his head against Theo’s shoulder and happily sighed. Sure he loved his pack but Theo is more important to him than any of them. If he had to choose between Theo and his pack he would always choose Theo.

When mating season was finally over things mostly went back to normal, well except for Theo and Liam’s relationship. Theo was happy with Liam and he knew that the beta felt the same. The only thing that was wrong was the pack. When Liam told them what had happened they were furious, well Scott, Malia, and Stiles were. Everyone else was happy for them. 

At first Liam was upset that his Alpha didn’t approve but he got used to it. He only needed Theo in his life. He didn’t need anyone’s opinion on his relationship.


End file.
